


Celebration

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Shots, Kinktober, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony finds that Asgard has many different ways of celebrating a victory. He's definitely not complaining about it.____Kinktober prompt 21: Public





	Celebration

The hall was loud with the sounds of music and laughter to the point that Tony could barely hear himself think. It was chaotic in all the best of ways and with just enough alcohol flowing through him to make him tipsy Tony was having a great time. If his parties down on Earth had been over the top they were absolutely nothing compared to a party up here on Asgard.

Bruce’s snap hadn’t just returned everyone Thanos had taken, it had also revived Natasha and returned Asgard to its splendor before Hela had attacked. For everything that they had done for the universe Asgard had decided to throw a celebration in honor of the Avengers and Tony was taking full advantage of the cultural exchange. He had spent the morning pouring through as much of Asgard’s great library that he could and now he was picking the brain of any warrior that knew about the making of their weapons.

Tony had lost track of the rest of his friends some time ago. For most of them, this kind of party wasn’t their thing and they had probably made polite excuses to bow out hours ago. Tony had a feeling that celebrations like this on Asgard would go well into the morning hours and he had also been a night owl himself. There was no reason for him to leave early, especially when he was considered one of the guests of honor.

Tony’s last conversation with one of the warriors three, and honestly he couldn’t remember which one he had been talking to, had just finished and the genius was starting to think about heading up to the main table ladened with all the fixings of a feast. There were so many new things to try and Tony was nothing if not open to new experiences. Just as he started to make his way up to the table a large hand settled on his shoulder making him turn to see who was stopping him.

Standing just behind his left shoulder was Thor with a delighted grin on his face. “Tony! I am glad to see you. Are you enjoying Asgard’s mighty hospitality?” the God of Thunder boomed, loud enough to be heard over the ruckus.

Tony smiled back at his friend’s good mood. Thor had been overjoyed with the return of Asgard and her people and Tony was more than happy for his friend. No one deserved to have their home ripped away by someone they should have been able to call family. At least Bruce’s snap bringing back Asgard had neglected to bring back Hela, thus protecting Asgard’s continued existence.

“You throw a good party Point Break,” Tony agreed, having to shout to be heard. “All you’re missing are a few people doing body shots and this could be mistaken for one of my more debauched parties that I used to throw back in my day.”

“Body shots?” Thor questioned, still a bit unsure with Midgardian slang at times.

Tony grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. “Yeah you know, you pour a shot of alcohol over someone, usually their stomach, and then you lick them all clean again. There are a few other ways like with tequila and a lime, but that’s the way I prefer.”

Thor’s face cleared at the clean implication of the nature of such shots and used his grip on Tony’s shoulder to steer the man out of the great hall and into a side chamber where the party was still going. Tony’s eyes widened as they crossed the threshold and he took in the people still partying in here. People that were wearing significantly fewer pieces of clothing than those in the main hall.

All around the side chamber men and women danced and drank with much more revelry if that were even possible. Hands disappeared inside articles of clothing leaving little to the imagination as to what they were doing. Even that was modest in comparison to the couples and groups that were just out and out having sex on the nearest available table, couch, or floor if no piece of furniture was readily available.

“Thor what is all of this?” Tony asked, his eyes flicking about everywhere trying to take it all in. The sheer amount of debauchery going on in here was not something that Tony had been expecting to see but he was man enough to admit that despite his surprise he was getting aroused from it.

“It is a tradition on Asgard for shield brothers and sisters to celebrate great victories together,” Thor explained as he led Tony further into the room. “I would be greatly honored if you would join us in such celebrations Man of Iron.”

Tony took a moment to think over Thor’s proposal. It had been years since he had partied like this, doing his best to clean up his act after everything that had happened in Afghanistan. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t tempted and he had just been thinking about being open to trying new experiences and participating in an alien orgy would certainly qualify. Decision made Tony tossed a smirk up at Thor.

“As long as everyone promises not to break the puny mortal or touch the arc reactor I’m all on board,” Tony agreed, reaching up to undo the top few buttons on his shirt.

Thor’s grin was as bright as the sun hearing Tony’s agreement to join him in one of his world’s traditions. Sliding his hand from Tony’s shoulder to the back of his neck, Thor pulled the smaller man up into a deep kiss that made Tony’s toes curl.

Tony was so caught up in the kiss at first that he barely noticed unfamiliar hands trailing up his back and around to his chest to keep working on the buttons that he had forgotten about. Tony startled for a moment but relaxes when Thor’s free hand guided the others away from the center of his chest where the arc reactor rests.

Thor pulls away from the kiss with Tony and looks over the genius’s shoulder to the person behind him. The mystery hands retreated and Thor finished the task, making sure to keep his hands away from the reactor in the process and leaving Tony bare chested. Even with the scars around the arc reactor, Tony’s chest was incredibly well muscled from all of his work with metal that he did in his workshop. He was no God of Thunder or super soldier but he more than held his own against any regular guy.

“The light in the Man of Iron’s chest is not to be trifled with,” Thor announced to the room, steel clear in his voice. “Anyone who does not abide by that will answer to me.”

There were a few nods but for the most part everyone went back to what they had been doing before. It wasn’t that no one cared. It was more that everyone who was celebrating in this fashion all knew what it was like to have something that was off limits and none of them would ever think to disrespect another shield brother in such a fashion.

Taking Tony by the hand Thor led him over to one of the tables, clearing off a space and picking up one of the goblets of wine in the process. When Tony arched an eyebrow in clear question Thor just smiled and tipped his head towards the table.

“I believe you were telling me how one does a body shot? I would like a practical demonstration on such matters,” Thor flirted.

The flirt warmed Tony inside the way Thor’s kiss had already started and he was more than happy to climb up onto the table and lay back. For a moment he felt a bit silly but that feeling quickly disappeared when Thor tipped the goblet over Tony’s body and poured some wine over his stomach; just enough that it filled his belly button without spilling over to make a mess.

Thor leaned down and licked the wine out of Tony’s belly button making the muscles of his stomach twitch as Thor’s beard left a tickling sensation behind. Tony’s pupils dilated and his breathing got heavier as he watched the God licking over the planes of his stomach even when the wine was gone.

More wine was poured over his stomach and up his chest, pooling in his belly button again and dripping down off his chest onto the table beneath him leaving trails of alcohol behind. This time it wasn’t just Thor that came to lick up the wine. At least two other sets of lips were licking over Tony’s chest; one of them giving special attention to his nipples which had him moaning and arching up for more.

By the time the goblet was empty Tony was hard in his pants and had drawn a small crowd to watch and participate with the body shots. Thor was smirking, thoroughly amused with the way things had turned out. He caught Tony’s eye as his hands drifted to the clasp of the genius’s pants and received a nod of agreement to continue. The night was still young and Thor had much he wanted to do to celebrate with his shield brother and they were both eager to get on with it.


End file.
